Breathless Persuasion
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "This will be fun, comrade." Russia sing-songed the words, tipping America's chin up with a firm, gloved grip. In his other hand was the leash, trailing down to America's collar.


I finally did this lol I've been sitting on the first page for forever...please enjoy!

**Warning:** This is smutty smut. There is more asphyxiation, use of anal plugs, hand-cuffs, leashes, and pipe action.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

**xXx**

"This will be fun, comrade." Russia sing-songed the words, tipping America's chin up with a firm, gloved grip before letting go and swiftly placing a band into the unruly gold locks. Attached was a pair of dog ears, sticking up and then folding cutely forward, like the floppy quality of an ill-bred mutt. It complimented the black collar already adorning the tanned throat very nicely, in Russia's opinion.

"This is demeaning..." America whined, kneeling in front of Russia with nothing covering his erection. He only had on the pair of dog ears, handcuffs, a collar with a leash attached (guess who was holding the other end) and he could see a tailed plug on the bed that was sure to leave him uncomfortably stretched once it went inside.

"Do not be stealing other people's properties, then." Russia admonished, hoisting the younger nation up to his feet by pulling straight up on the leash. America's half-formed complaint was choked off, stumbling up into a standing position since his hands were behind his back and not much use for balance.

The bigger man tugged forward, placing a hand on Alfred's low back and steering him to the bed. The blond was shoved down, chest on the bed and belly off, ass out for the world to see. Ivan took a moment to stroke the firm cheeks, slapping one round globe smartly when the younger nation wiggled and protested.

"Do not be moving unless I tell you to, da?" Ivan instructed, gloved fingers tracing down the cleft, petting the soft skin leading down to the tightened little pucker. He teased the leather tip of his index against the hole before pushing it in dry.

"H-hey! At least use some lube or something!" America protested, turning his head to look over his shoulder and down the length of his back to where Russia's face was hovering near his cuffed hands and the vulnerable swell of his ass. The image of the big nation biting him on such an embarrassing part of his body made him want to flip over defensively.

"Mm. Alright." Ivan's lips curled in childish delight, removing his finger momentarily. He replaced it with his tongue, circling the tight muscles before delving inside. His lips curled as Alfred gasped and moaned, lifting up a little eagerly from the warm wetness invading him. The big nation gladly gave him what he wanted, thrusting his tongue in and out, getting his insides slick with saliva and partially stretching him out.

"A-ah...mm..." America couldn't help but whimper a little, toes curling when Russia tongue-fucked him mercilessly. He whined when the tongue left him, only to gasp when it was replaced by two gloved fingers. He jerked under the pain of it, biting into his lower lip when the big nation crooked both his fingers and pressed into his sweet spot.

The pleasure didn't last long before a third finger was shoved inside, followed by a fourth as soon as he got comfortable enough for it to start feeling good again. The mix of pain and pleasure made his cock throb, not having lost his arousal despite the rough treatment keeping him on his toes.

The fingers left, making him wince from the sting of emptiness before the plug was being forced inside of him.

"Oh, fuck..." America dropped his head forward with a low moan, his insides feeling stretched more than ever. It hurt but in such a way that he didn't really want it to end. Fuck, is that what Russia had been aiming for all along? Get him so riled up that he became a masochist or something?

His leash was pulled, windpipe suddenly constricted and anticipation bolting straight down into his groin. He reared with the power of it and whined when he was forced to his knees again, barely getting any air and cock beginning to drip with his excitement.

Blue eyes opened when Russia sat himself comfortably in a high backed chair, looking like a lord in his throne as he stared down at him. The leash was wrapped around his gloved hand and a smile curled at his lips. In the other hand he held his pipe, the metal gleaming in the low light.

He tipped the faucet end back, pushing the other end along the ground with the toe of his boot while yanking on the leash. America stumbled forward on his knees, moving until the pressure let up and the pipe was situated between his thighs and right up against his rigid length.

"Move." Ivan ordered, giving a brief tug on leash, using both the hand on the pipe and his boot to give the metal enough stability for Alfred to rut against. His violet eyes gleamed as he watched, giving the blond no other alternative.

"This sucks..." America gingerly shifted his hips, cheeks going a dark red as he tested out the feel of it. He licked his lips, squirming and stalling until Russia pulled on the leash again and made his vision swim and dick throb. He cursed the stupid Russian and rolled his hips forward, mist collecting at the corners of his eyes and face hot as he set a slow but steady rhythm.

"Good boy." Ivan purred and let up, giving the American some air as he watched him moving. It was an erotic sight seeing the superpower rocking his hips like that, grinding against the pipe tentatively for now but Ivan could see him slowly losing control as the pleasure welled up.

America tilted his head back as he began thrusting, the metal warm from the friction and heat of his erection. His moan was choked off by the collar around his throat being yanked against his windpipe, Ivan jerking hard at the lease he held, smirking down at him.

"Enjoying this, aren't you, slut?" Russia whispered huskily, tugging again when the blond whimpered. The strangled sound of pleasure made his own cock jump, longing to bury inside the writhing blond. He looked so good being so whorish.

Inching his boot up onto his heel, Ivan pressed the steel-toe up against his pipe, pressing the normally cold metal firmly against his pet's swollen erection. He could see pre-cum beading on the tip of Alfred's arousal and smirked wider.

"Keep using this for now, dog." He cooed, watching as Alfred shuddered and thrust forward with more vigor, grinding against the pipe in desperation. The cool metal was held securely between his tanned thighs by the press of Ivan's booted foot and the controlling grip of the other man's gloved hand at the faucet end, forcing him to endure the humiliation of getting off this way.

"I-Ivan-UCGH!" Alfred choked on his collar again just as he was starting to groan the other nation's name, head beginning to swim with a drugged euphoria where oxygen should have been. He thrust harder, pre-cum beading on the tip and smearing into the metal as he shut his eyes and parted his lips in mounting ecstasy.

He didn't even feel the tears slip past the outside corners of his tightly clenched eyes or the saliva that trailed out as he moaned again and jerked when his air was taken away. He felt his pleasure tightening up, rolling through his body in waves that began to whirlpool toward the pit of his belly.

"Lick me while you do this, dog." Ivan's voice pulled Alfred away from his haze of oxygen deprivation and heady pleasure. Blue eyes slit open and saw a large cock within reach, hard and throbbing and held by Ivan's gloved free hand. The hand slid up and down lazily, as if the Russian didn't really care about how good it must have felt to stroke himself.

It looked like he was unbelievably hard and the thought that it was because of _him _made America eagerly lean forward, inadvertently pulling the leash tight against his throat again. He slid his tongue past his lips and began lapping at the tip, the flavor of him sending a shudder of delight down his spine, inner muscles contracting around the thick plug still inside of him.

"Mh-mm!" America whined softly, mouthing the swollen head and sucking when Russia let him get some air. He didn't have the room to take any more than that, even when he tried. The larger nation yanked him back for his troubles and slid his hand up and down faster, a wicked smirk curling his lips up at the corners.

"Such a little slut." Ivan pushed the pipe forward by the faucet end at the same time he spoke and choked the blond again. The look of pure rapture on the blonds face made his cock pulse strongly, his sac tightening up in warning. Alfred wore desperation too well.

"Keep licking." Russia demanded, pulling the leash forward and practically smashing the superpower's lips against his length. The friction burned deliciously while the whimper of whorish delight and the eager and immediate attention from the blonds tongue made his stomach churn with the need to come.

Alfred panted harshly, his body on fire with his lust, his conscious thoughts long obliterated by pleasure. He moved against the pipe with abandon while licking and suckling desperately at Ivan's erection, his actions sloppy and messy so that saliva and pre-cum smeared across his lips and coated his tongue and chin.

The blond nation began to thrust in earnest, his body beginning to lock up as his peak neared, eyes closing again and mouth hanging open around continually choked off moans. His hands clenched behind him as he finally found the pleasure-high he'd been seeking, nearly snapping the cuffs as he rode the pipe and gurgled a strangled version of Russia's human name.

America felt the warm stickiness of Russia reaching his end seconds into his own pleasure, the indignity of the thick white seed spurting across his face and hair being completely lost on him as the hot wetness made his cock jump and his ecstasy last just that little bit longer and be that little bit more intense.

Alfred nearly collapsed when he finished, panting heavily and hanging his head forward, not even caring if his windpipe was fully open or not as he rested his forehead against Ivan's knee. He distantly felt the slack given to him and large, gloved fingers running through the clean parts of his hair. It was enough to make him smile softly, humming so low it was almost a purr.

"Dogs do not purr, comrade." Russia pointed out helpfully, his voice deep with satisfaction. His violet eyes continually traced America's trembling body, the hand-cuffs in place, the collar, the ears, the tail, the way he trembled, the cum in his hair (even the little indomitable cowlick hadn't gotten away from the treatment) and the tear tracks coursing his cheeks.

He'd never looked more beautiful.

"Shut up..." America responded after long minutes. Russia had thought the young nation was choosing to ignore him. He lifted one silver brow when the blond looked up at him, his sated body giving a hopeful pulse when the American casually stuck his tongue out and flicked it against the corner of his lips, licking up cum. He stopped when he noticed Russia's stare, blushing a little but giving him a smug look. "If you untie me, I'll clean up properly."

"Properly?" Russia licked his lips, intrigued by the sluttish twinkle in those blue, blue eyes.

"Mmm." Alfred leaned up, pressing his limp groin and well muscled chest against the pipe Russia still had control of. He smirked, running his tongue across his upper lip slowly while he looked at the bigger man through his lashes. "Dogs lick themselves clean, don't they?"

Russia smirked back and gripped at America's hair, twisting the strands and pulling him off the pipe, being gentle despite the rising eagerness inside him that usually spelled bloodshed. "I will let you clean yourself, da?"

**xXx**

Woo, that was fun! I hope you all enjoyed this because I know I did ;D Please leave a review and tell me what your favorite part was if you don't mind :3


End file.
